


Legend of Korra Book 5 Society

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction continuation of a month after Korra and Asami got back from vacation.  I never felt right the way season 1 left with the non benders.  Plus, I've always had this idea of weapon benders!  A person who bends the spirit of the weapon thus the weapon serves them.  And now Sokka touched by the spirit of war can give people weapon bending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of Korra Book 5 Society

_This story will be about Korra dealing with how Non benders are still treated.  I personally feel like book 1 didn’t wrap up the non benders rights neatly.  It felt open to the audience’s interpretation.  And I think that this will hopefully tie it up nicely.  In this story Sokka meets the spirit of war and it gives him the weapons bending art.  The ability to bend the spirits of the weapons.  The weapon bending arts are Blade, Body, Distance and Blunt.  Examples are Sword and Spear, Gauntlet and Shield, Whip and Shuriken, Hammer and Bo Staff.  I’d like to thank[bisexualzuko](http://tmblr.co/mI_MoB1cl-JaXtgy6HbYv8g) and [ive-got-a-bijet](http://tmblr.co/mPR5xyddW7heYViGcV15s6w) for helping me establish this story’s boundaries.  Also warning, this story has Korrasami if you can handle that, then you need to not review this or reblog this.  You have been warned._

_Part 1 of chapter 1_

From the spirit portal walked out were Asami and Korra.  Smiling they walked down the road with hand holding each others.  Korra took in the sight as she said to her lover, “Asami you sure you are done with your vacation?”

Asami smiled at Korra as she kissed her on the lips and pulled away, “I’m positive.  Besides, we were gone for 3 months.  I’m sure that we can just relax.”

_**Blade Distance Blunt Body Blade Distance Blunt Body** _

On Kyoshi Island was a small pond shrouded by trees.  Inside a frozen water fall was a man that was meditating.  He was an old man with white hair.  His tanned skin was wrinkled and looked like he was in his 70s.  A scar was on his chest that had frozen blood coming from it.  A white short goatee could be seen on the shirtless man that was rather developed.  A pair of water benders used their water bending to keep the ice frozen.

Surrounding the pond were three soldiers.  One had a whip on his back and a belt with pouches on it.  He was a mid life man with green eyes and a white that had the lightest tint of tan on it.  His Earth Nation descent was rather obvious.  He wore a top knot with a shorn head of black hair.  He was in his 40s and was a fit man.

A female soldier that was rather beautiful practiced with a rapier.  On her belt were two other rapier.  She had brown hair in a bun with a pair of hair loopies leading to the top where a short top knot was seen.  Her blue eyes had a flicker of focus in them as she stabbed the dummy in front of her.  It had several sewn up tears.  She wore a ankle long blue skirt made of fur.  Her buttoned up blazer was rather decorative with cufflinks on the sleeves.  A rather nice pair of leather gloves were worn with her clothing.  Her clothing and looks made it obvious that she was of the Water Tribe.  

The final soldier was a young man of fire nation descent.  He had black hair that was in a wolf tail.  His gold right eye was visible while the left eye was covered by a patch.  He was in his 40s like the others and had a black sole patch on his chin shaved in the shape of a hammer.  A pair of light weight war hammers were worn on his waist.  He did not wear a shirt and a pair of nice black with gold seem slacks.  The legs were tucked into a pair of metal leg guards while his bare feet touched the grass.

The two water benders felt a movement inside the ice.  They gasped as they released their bending on the ice.  The water came down as the ice broke into pieces and the old man opened his eyes.  Blue eyes were seen that were like a glowing night sky blue.  The three soldiers ran to the pond where the old man fell into the water and his blood resumed to bleed out.  The water benders bent him from the pond to the land.

The old man then moved his right hand as a needle floated out.  It threaded itself as it began to sew the scar back together.  The old man then said at the woman’s words asking if he was alright, “The vessel will soon be repaired.  You shall have your master Sokka soon.”

Sokka then woke from the avatar mode as he said with a whisper, “Orochi, Panik, Myeong.  It has been years, you were children last I saw you.”

Smiling Orochi said as his top knot waved with the wind, “I was only 19 Master Sokka.  I was hardly a child.”

Sokka nodded as he then said to the students, “I need rest.  Where is Suki?”

Panik looked sad as she said to him not wanting to tell him but being brave, “She got sick, the water benders and us.  We tried to heal her while one of the water benders tended to you.  But, she just couldn’t stay with us.  I’m sorry.”

Sokka nodded as he said to them, “I understand.  Well, lets get me inside.”

_**Water Fire Air Earth Water Fire Air Earth Water Fire Air Earth** _

Korra walked with Asami as they soon found themselves at the police station.  They walked inside as Korra asked one of the detectives, “Hey, do you know what Mako is?”

The man then said to Korra standing up with a salute, “The Comissioner is in his office.”

Asami and Korra looked at each other, “Commissioner?”

They walked to the door as they knocked.  The door was opened by an assistant as she let them in.  Mako was sitting behind the desk as he stood up and saluted Korra, “Avatar.”

Korra laughed and said to him, “At ease, Mako, its me.”

Mako then smiled at her, “How you doing Korra?”

Korra smiled as she asked him with a small smile, “Uh, Mako, Asami has a favor she’d like to ask you.”

Asami stepped forward as she said to him, “Congratulations on being comissioner, I didn’t even know Lin retired.”

Mako nodded saying to her, “Yeah, Lin decided that I’d be left in charge as Temp Commissioner while she went on a 4 month vacation with her mother and sister.”

Asami rose her brows with delight, “That’s great, for her I mean.  Anyways, would you be my best man?”

Raising his brow Mako asked, “How do you mean?”

Asami blushed as she said to him, “Well, Korra and I, we are getting married.”

Korra smiled hearing the words from her lover’s lips. Asami then continued, “And because we are getting married in the traditional United Republic way, I was hoping you’d be my best man.  And Opal be my maid of honor.”

Mako nodded as he replied to her, “I’d be honored.  So, when is the date?”

Korra interrupted, “We don’t know yet.  We’re hoping Tenzin can let us get married at Air Temple Island.  Hopefully at a dawn, the dawn always looks amazing there.”

Before Mako could finish his sentence the door had a knock.  Mako then said to the knock, “What is it?”

The door opened as a man opened the door.  He had tanned skin and wore a pair of black frame glasses with trapizoid lenses.  His brown eyes were behind the glasses.  He had a thin hair mustache and an angular jaw line.  His head was rather short almost bald even.  Around his neck was a black silk choker with a light blue stone in the shape of a triangle in the shape of an ice berg with a line on it to make the ice berg design obvious.  He wore the typical officer uniform as he said to Mako, “Commissioner, we have a protest going riot at the probending arena.”

Korra then said to Mako, “Need any help?”

Mako replied to her with a nod, “No, we have it handled.  I won’t stop you if you come, but I believe we have it handled.

 

**_~This is  the second part.  It will open with Skoochy as a reporter a week later.~_ **

Skoochy said into the assistant that wrote down all his words, “I am here at the Probending stadium where non benders are still out for their 5 day boycott for the massive non bender lay off by Probending Arena owner, Butakha.  I’m here with one of the non bender former employees, Ms. Shinko.  Ms. Shinko what is your comment?”

Ms. Shinko a young woman who was holding a sign that said, ‘No Probending!’.  She had light tan skin with blue eyes and had a mix hertiage of water tribe and earth kingdom.  She had a mole on her right cheek.  She wore a brown shirt with light green skirt.  On her chest was a sheet tied around her chest with her infant resting in the sheet.  She said to Skoochy with drawn brows of anger, “Skoochy, it is a crime that Butt-akha laid off all the non bender employees.  Just because we can water bend the floors in 15 seconds with anti bacterial chemicals and then rinse it with water in 5 seconds and then dry it 2 seconds later.  Doesn’t mean we deserve to be laid off.  The population of this city is 35% non benders.  In the United Republic we make up 52% of the representation population.  A 100 years ago we would have been treated as our nationality.  But, now we are being treated as people with no bending.  I have been told by my own family that I was a disappointment being a non bender unlike my other siblings.  This is not just a employee issue, this is bender versus non benders.  I need a job to help support my child.  And you know what?  This isn’t fair, I’ve applied to 4 different jobs sense the lay off.  And each time I got the same answer.  We are no accepting non benders for positions of employment at this moment.  And that is telling me that this is not race or nationality.  It is bender elitist holding their heads up high hoping to not smell the non bender trash beneath their feet.  And do you see a non bender reporter here?  NO!  We see you and Za-zing of the Flameo News.  You don’t need bending to be a reporter and you don’t need it to wash floors.  The least they can do is give us jobs that are minimum wage.”

Skoochy backed up as the woman poked him with her open hand.  He said trying to control himself, “Please, don’t do that.  I’m just trying to do my job.”

A man began to walk up to the site.  He was one of Sokka’s students.  He was the 39 year old Earth descendant warrior named Orichi.  He wore a green shirt that was sleeveless and a brown chest belt.  His hair was really short except for the long top knot of black hair.  His green eyes surveyed the scene.  On his back on a hook was a long whip curled up.  It was colored like a (Brazillian Rainbow Boa) Swamp Leopard Boa skin.  His legs were in a pair of green nice slacks and around a pair of nice battle combat boots.  On his waist were a pair of pouches that had the same Swamp Leopard Boa skin print.

Orichi said with a gravely voice that was loud and heard by all around silencing the crowd, “I SEE THE POLICE!  I SEE THAT THEY ARE COMPOSED OF BOTH BENDERS AND NON BENDERS.  BUT, THE NON BENDERS ARE BEHIND THE BENDERS WHO HAVE THEIR ELEMENTS DEPLOYED!  AND THERE IS ONE NON BENDER FOR EVERY 7 BENDER OFFICERS!  AND THOSE ARE THE ONLY NON BENDERS THAT I SEE WITH A JOB!”

Mako saw was what was going on from his temporary desk under a tent roof surrounded by two bender guards and a non bender secretary.   Korra was with him talking with a non bender or two while talking with Butakha and his lawyers.  She looked at the shout as she and Mako went through the protesters and cops to get to Orochi.

Mako addressed Orochi, “We do not need any aggression, are those weapons registered and do you have a carry permit?”

Orochi lowered his brows as he squinted his eyes.  He pointed at Mako who had heat coming off his right fist, “Do you have a carry permit for your bending?”

Shock came to Mako as non benders then backed up Orochi’s claim, “Yeah, do you have a permit?”  ”How come you can carry your weapons without a permit?”  These comments and others were heard by the non benders.

Mako then heard Korra say to him, “Turn off the heat, we’re here to deescalate the situation.”

Mako turned off the heat as he asked Orochi putting up his hands, “Look, no fire.  Now lets talk this out like civilized people.”

Orochi said squaring his feet, “No, you may be different.  But, you benders only understand violence.  When I was a child.  My parents were removed from their jobs because they were non benders.  And I watch my mother die.  My father joined the United Republic Forces in need of money.  And the only reason he was let in, is because the URF has an open mind being founded by Sokka.  I was born a non bender, but thanks to the new prophet.  The non benders have an answer to the bender elite.  Now, temporary commissioner Mako I have a request.  Would you accept a non lethal intent duel to demonstrate the answer to non benders?”

Mako rose a brow as he then said to Orochi, “What about the people around us?  Would you agree to crowd control?”

Nodding Orochi said to him with his voice still like tumbling gravel, “Be my guest, perhaps the earth benders can bend some glass around us.”

Mako then said to Korra, “Go to Bolin’s house, it’s a mansion in the suburb.  We need him and his lava bender students.”

Korra nodded as she began to fly with her glider.  Orochi then sat down in a meditative position.  Behind him appeared a ethreal spirit.  It was a humanoid lion turtle with four folded arms.  He leaned back on a stone pile wearing a red long skirt with chest sash.  The image faded as the pouched opened while Orochi’s hands danced.  Some shuriken came out as Mako’s eyes widen.  They laid down in front of him and were made of wood.

Mumurs were heard in the crowd as a gasp or two was heard. Opening his eyes Orochi grinned and said to Mako, “You are curious.  I will tell you this.  My name is Orochi Ming-Quizing, I am a distance weapon bender.  I know it sounds impossible but, I assure you.  It is very possible.  And when you see my whip, Boa, you will feel the power of my bending.  Now you are wondering why I am I telling you this.  Well, I am an honorable warrior, it is only honorable to tell you my power while your powers are quite well known.  A lightning bender and fire bender that is a former elite probender and a high level detective as well as raid cop.  Thus, I let you know that I am a weapons bender.  And my weapons are distance.”

Mako then said to Orochi taking off his jacket, “This will take some time.  Should I offer you a refreshment?”

Orochi smiled as he replied with a shake of his head, “No, thank you.  It might be laced with drugs.  I know that you don’t want a fight.  Its your job as a peace keeper to keep the situation stable.”

 

~ ** _2 hours after Korra and Bolin came up in a car to the protest.~_**

Bolin jumped out of the car as he put in park.  He had a young female student dressed in a similar outfit as his.  She worn a green button up shirt with sleeves rolled up.  There were orange seems and buttons on the shirt.  The pair wore a pair of green with orange seems shorts and a pair of green boots with orange laces.  The female student had green eyes with her black hair in a comb over on the left side and a pony tail in the back.

Korra got out of the passenger’s seat as she ran up with Bolin and the student.  Orochi stood up as he said lifting the wooden shuriken with his dancing fingers, “Time for this demonstration.”

Korra froze in place as she saw and felt the bending of the shuriken.  She chouldn’t explain how he was doing it, but his spiritual energy was not connecting with the wood from which the shuriken were made of.  Inside them was nothing but wood, thus no water bending, not metal bending, no air bending to manipulate the shuriken.  No, this man was manipulating the spirit of the shuriken itself.  And that was what shocked Korra the most.

Orochi then said as the shuriken slipped into the pouches, “I am ready for the demonstration.  And if that shocked you avatar, then wait til you see what else I can do.”

Bolin then asked Mako, “Bro, you sure you want me to do this?”

Mako nodded as he unbuttoned his jacket and took it off to show his red undershirt, “Yeah, Bo, do it.”

Bolin then said to the student that was dressed like him, “Alright, lets do this.  Focus on the earth and imagine it being like flowing hot earth.  Alright, Mugi?”

Mugi nodded as the two stomped their feet as they bend up earth around the pair of combatants.  Then turning it into lava Bolin and Mugi bent the lava around them in an oval.  They then threw out punches as the lava became a dark glass that was like ethereal green.

Orochi then said to Mako as he moved a hand up, “Whenever you are ready.”

Mako then said with a throw of his fist, “GO!”

Fire came out of his fist as he ran into battle.  Orochi said taking hold of his whip, “As expected of a bender.”

Snapping the whip Orochi moved his feet and turned in a circle.  The whip seemed to move with the bending art.  The whip circled and winded like a cyclone around the fire.  The whip then spun around making a vortex to suck the oxygen out of the confined space.  The fire extinguished before Mako’s eyes.  His eyes stared in astonishment as he saw the fire turn to sparks and then smoke.

The whip then turned to Orochi as he dropped his hand from the whip.  He walked forward moving his right hand with a grip like he was holding and moving an invisible whip.  The real whip coiled around him loosely like a mother snake protecting its young.  

Mako said with a focus, “What are you doing?  You can’t be bending leather?  Its impossible.”

Orochi said with a grin, “Nothing’s impossible.”

Orochi moved his left hand like he was readying a throw.  Shuriken metal and wood floated out of his pouches as Makoe make fire from his hands.  The shuriken flew at the flame as the wooden ones burned to cinders absorbing some of the fire.  The three metal ones shot through at sound breaking speeds as the glass around them cracked letting small shards rain down scaring the audience.  The shuriken flew pased Mako’s head as he had a cut develop on his right ear.  Blood poured as Mako’s eyes had fear that was well earned.

Orochi then took a halt as the whip returned to its spot on his back coiled on the hook.  Orochi then said to Mako with a bow, “Thank you for this fight.”

Mako looked on in awe as he asked him, “How?”

A voice was heard outside of the glass that was male, “I will tell.”

It was an old voice one that spoke from many a years.  Walking out from the crowd surrounded by his two students Panik and Myeong.  The man was Sokka former chief of the Southern Water Tribe.  Dressed in blue and white clothing that befit him.

Korra then said recognizing him and said in disbelief, “Sokka?"


End file.
